


Baby Hooper-Holmes

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Reichenbach, Molly finds herself pregnant with Sherlock's baby after an unplanned sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the livejournal kink-meme: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/15638.html?thread=86035478#t86035478 _"Sherlock, desperate to leave behind a legacy, impregnates Molly. Whether through good old-fashioned sexing or by more clinical means, doesn't matter. The aftermath with single mother Molly caring for Sherlock's genius baby. Bonus points if the child-rearing is done with everyone's (often unsolicited) advice and assistance."_  
>  While it's not exactly following the prompt to the letter, but I just couldn't resist.
> 
>  **EDIT: 2017-15-07** Sadly I have to leave this fic as it stands, I'm not able to continue for various reasons. However I'm not going to orphan it because I may come back to it one day. Thank you all who took time out to read and leave comments. It is appreciated.
> 
> If you like what you've read, and are so inclined, the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

There were a lot of reasons one could go into as to why they ended up having sex with one another. Too much adrenaline on his part, too much wanting on hers. Maybe it was due to the stress and circumstances dealing with him faking his death and the consequences of those actions. Too much pressure on both of them that needed a release in one way or another. 

Maybe it was the fact that Jim Moriarty fucked around with both of them both mentally and literally.

No matter what the reason Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper ended up having sex on the cot in his safe house a mere two days after his 'death' and three days before he would disappear to maintain the illusion of him being gone. 

It was hard for her to sit with John during the funeral. The former soldier seemed lost and uninterested in everything going on around him. Mrs. Hudson and herself took it upon themselves to take care of him without letting him know he was being taken care of. There were many times she wanted to tell John that Sherlock was alive, but she had made a promise to Sherlock and she would keep it no matter how painful it was.

Instead she resigned herself to holding John's hand and praying that John could tell what she was trying to silently say. 

When the graffiti started appearing in the city she would touch the aerosol paint, chalk or whatever it was written on as some sort of touchstone or talisman. She half expected all of this to be a dream and she waited for him to barge into her morgue requesting one body part or another. He never appeared. 

More than a week after his fall she looked up from her paperwork to find Sherlock's brother paying a visit to her office. "Doctor Mary Hooper?" He asked, even though he knew who she was. 

"Molly, please." she told him, wincing at the use of her formal name. Mycroft was as mannered as Sherlock was not. It was amusing. 

"I did not get to speak to you earlier, but I wanted to thank you for humouring my brother." He said, with a touch of sadness. 

"I supplied him with workspace and bodies." She replied. "You've got a strange idea of humouring." She replied with a sad smile. 

"My brother was not an easy person to get along with, Doctor Hooper." Mycroft continued. "But I do know that he respected you highly." 

She didn't have the energy to reply with a smart-arse comment. Instead she just replied "Thank you, but I know he didn't. Probably he thought I was just a love-sick fool, but I did consider him a friend."

"On the contrary, Doctor Hooper, Sherlock thought you were a very capable individual. Very resourceful." 

For a brief moment she thought that he knew Sherlock was not dead. Very carefully, lest she betray her emotions, she replied "Thank you, Mr. Holmes. It means a lot." and with that he excused himself and left her alone on her office. 

Time passed, as it always managed to do and a routine of work, home, and work again settled in. Twice a week she would visit with John at Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson told him he didn't have to move. John suspected that part of the reason was that Mycroft had paid Sherlock's half of the rent. For how long this would go on he never asked and Mrs. Hudson never volunteered, but every month he paid his share and she accepted his cheque. 

"How do you like the A&E?" Molly asked him one night when she was visiting. After the debacle that was his brief relationship with Sarah he quit the clinic and started working in the emergency department of another hospital. He could have worked at Bart's, but he really didn't wish to see the daily reminder of Sherlock's suicide. That she could understand, it was hard for her to enter the building at times.

"Not bad. Busier than the clinic." John dished out the take-away for both of them. He had gotten Thai food, Molly's favourite. She took one bite and pushed it away, hoping she didn't make a face. 

"How's Sarah?" She asked, making conversation. She couldn't remember if they were still on friendly terms or not. 

"She's good. Seeing someone and she's happy." John answered. "I'm glad for her. Aren't you hungry?" He asked Molly with concern.

"Tastes wrong." She replied. "I've been feeling off since..." she trailed off. No need to really say when. "Probably flu, or grief. Or both."

"Lot of that going around" he said, pushing his own plate away, 

"You did everything you could." she said to him. Again the feeling of wanting to say: He's alive, trust him and Don't kill him when and if he returns. Instead she let it go at that. Later on when she went home she ended up throwing up most of the night until she fell asleep from exhaustion. 

She called out of work the next day and spent most of her time going between the bed and the toilet. The other part of the time she cuddled with Toby, drank weak tea and orange juice and she watched crap television. 

Soon the juice ran low and she needed more tissues and toilet paper. She made a list before venturing out to the Tesco's because she didn't want to make a return trip. That was when she noticed the unopened package of tampons in her medicine cabinet. It made her pause. With everything that had happened since Sherlock's 'death' she hadn't paid much attention to anything beyond the basic needs of her body and its maintenance. 

She sat on the bed and petted the cat when he butted her with his head. Thinking back she had bought the new package after her last period. That was before Sherlock jumped. Before that there were preparations that needed to be made: hiding him, faking reports and everything else involved in making the man disappear. And most of that was after the night they ended up fucking each other senseless. 

Putting her head in her hands she let herself remember what had happened between them. He had been giddy, sore and exhausted. His eyes glowed at the prospects of destroying the remains of Moriarty's organisation. She had started crying, he kissed her mainly to shut her up. One thing had led to another and the next morning they dressed and silently agreed to never talk about what happened. They hadn't used protection and it had been years since she was on the pill.

Getting dressed she went to the shops to pick up what she needed and on impulse added a home pregnancy kit to her basket. 

The next morning the test read positive.


	2. Realisation

John had worked overnight and even though his shift was over for an hour he wasn't surprised when one of the nurses told him he had a patient. What had surprised him was who the patient was. Pulling back the curtain he saw Molly sitting there waiting for him. "Molly? What's wrong?" He asked concerned for the woman. A thousand terrible scenarios went through his mind. 

She hesitated for a moment before saying "Hope you don't mind me being here, but could you run a blood test for me? I don't feel comfortable doing it on myself and can't get an appointment with my doctor until next week." She looked nervous.

"Yeah, no problem." He told her before putting on the gloves to get a blood draw. "You don't need a blood test for the flu though." He said without thinking, he knew that she would know that.

"It's not for flu. It's for pregnancy." 

John looked as if someone had just slapped him. Molly continued. "I took a home test this morning, it came up positive. I just want to make sure." She continued and let John roll up her sleeve whilst he drew the blood into the phial. Sending it to the lab John ignored hospital protocol and waited with her in the doctor's lounge. Neither one felt compelled to make small talk, so the silence was companionable. 

More than an hour passed before the test results came back. John speed read the report and handed it to Molly so she could go over it. "Your hcG is about 25. So you're right, you're most likely pregnant,"

Looking pale she just nodded. "I knew something was wrong when I missed a period. I'm pretty regular."

John took a deep breath and continued. "Look, I'm officially off work now. Want to get some breakfast?"

She nodded ' _no_ '. "Can we get out of here?" She asked. 

He hailed a cab and took her back home to Baker Street, for lack of any better idea. Besides, it was more private there despite the listening devices Mycroft more than likely had hidden around. 

She hugged the Union Jack pillow close to her body and contemplated the cup of tea John handed her. 

"It's not my business." John began. "But I have to ask..."

"It's not Jim's." She interrupted him. "We never got that far. This was a one night thing. We were irresponsible." She gave a small rueful grin. "Besides, you're timing is off. If it was Jim's I would have _had_ the baby by now." 

"Obviously. Unfortunately that's the first place my mind went to." John replied not meaning to be angry at her, but this was _Molly_. It wasn't like her to do something without thought. "Do I know the guy?" He asked. Her evasiveness about the subject made him think that she knew but wasn't prepared to say just yet. 

"Sherlock." She said, putting down her cup and burying her face into the pillow. 

John wasn't sure if he should throttle her or give her a comforting hug. Judging from the look on her face after dropping that bomb-shell she was already beating herself up over this already. Instead he just sighed, sat back in his chair and waited to see if she had anything else to say. 

"The worst part is that I know he didn't care. Not really." She continued. "And I don't think either of us enjoyed it much." She held onto the pillow as if it was a part of herself. "I betrayed you..."

"Now look." John began. He had to proceed with caution on this, but still get his point across. "Sherlock and I didn't become...whatever it was we are until sometime after you and he..." He trailed off to collect his thoughts. "And we all know what a manipulative bastard he could be." 

Molly gave a short, hollow laugh. "Yeah, well I'm sort of tired of my body being used as a litmus test for coming out." 

There's a moment of silence and they both burst out laughing. "I need a drink." John said, getting up and looking through the kitchen cabinets. He wasn't much of a drinker outside of a few pints when at the pub, but he did keep an emergency bottle of bourbon on hand. Without thinking he poured two glasses and handed one to Molly before realising what he did. "Sorry. I didn't think." he didn't make a move to touch his glass either. 

"It's alright. I found out, what? Couple of hours ago?" She replied. She was slowly regaining some composure. 

"At least you know how far along you are." John watched as she nodded and he continued. "What are you going to do?"

"No idea." She replied. "I can't get my thoughts together."

"You've got a few weeks yet to decide." He said, doing a quick mental calculation. The longer she waited the more harmful a termination could be to her body, should she go that route.

There's more silence as she finishes her tea. "Adoption's out of the question. I can't imagine what would happen to the poor people that end up with a Holmes baby."

"You could always leave it in a basket on Mycroft's door-step." John said as the pillow she threw hit him in the head.

"You're horrible!" Molly's laughter contradicted her words.

"I'm a younger brother, remember?" He said. "Being horrible is second nature to me. Would things be easier to decide if Sherlock was still alive?"

_Oh John if you only knew._ She thought. Instead she nodded. "Without question. He'd probably want to perform the termination himself."

They laughed again. There is something to be said for gallows humour.

"He probably has the equipment around here somewhere. I should clean the place up, but..."

"I know." She stood up. "I need to go home John, and thank you for everything." John stood up and walked with her to the door.

"If you need anything, or decide what you're doing let me know?"

"I will. Thank you." And she left.

_Foolish girl._ John thought as he poured the untouched drinks down the sink.


	3. Decision

It was a long walk home. It gave her the chance to think and to try and collect herself. This was not the first time she was faced with this sort of decision. When she was eighteen and in university she and her boyfriend had a mishap with a condom. She had gotten the termination and made sure she was on the pill after that. It was simply the right choice at the right time.

However she hadn't had a real relationship in years and she was no longer eighteen. Getting home she was greeted by Toby. She picked him up and petted him. Carrying him over to the couch she set him down as she took off her coat. Sitting back down on the couch she petted the cat absent-mindedly. She had always thought that marriage and subsequent motherhood would happen eventually and did not give too much thought to it, however as time went on she realised that her marriage prospects just were not happening. 

"I can't be seriously considering this?" She asked the cat. He just purred and butted her with his head. John had hit a good point on the head when he asked about Sherlock. If he was around she knew what she would do, however he wasn't. There was a chance that he would never come back to London and like it or not life did have to move on. If she decided to go this route and keep the baby it would mean that she would be a single mother, however this was no different than if she went to a clinic and received artificial insemination via a anonymous donor. It was simply another right choice at the right time.

Without thinking she called John's mobile and before he could say hello she burst out with "If I decided to have it, would you hate me?" she asked.

There was silence on the other end for quite a while, she could sense that he was pacing back and forth to think carefully about his answer. After what seemed an eternity he replied  
"No, Molly. I wouldn't. I take it you've made your choice then?"

"In a way, yes."

"If I said yes, would you have the abortion?"

Now was her turn to be silent. "Yes." She finally answered after a time.

"For what it's worth, Molly, I think you'll be a good mother." John said. "But you'll understand if I don't visit?"

"Yeah, I do." She said, knowing that her choice to have the child meant she would be losing a friend. The thought hurt, but she was not going to push her feelings in the matter. "Can I ask you a favour though? Don't tell anyone I'm pregnant until I'm ready to tell people." The fact of the matter was she was in her early thirties and there were things that could go wrong considering that this would be her first real pregnancy. 

"Superstitious Molly?" John grinned in spite of himself. It was not in his nature to be spiteful. 

"You could say that. More like cautious."

"I won't. You know you can trust me." The word ' _trust_ ' stung in a way that the doctor never intended, and Molly would never tell him how that word hurt.

"Thanks John. Later." and she disconnected the call. Hugging her cat closer to her body she hoped that everything would turn out alright. 

Of course deciding to have a baby was easier than the actual physical process of it. She made an appointment with her gynaecologist who immediately put her on pre-natal vitamins and iron supplements as she was borderline anemic. Something she would have known if she had gone for regular check-ups her doctor chided. But Molly, like most doctors, were terrible patients. 

They talked about diet and routine. What to do versus what not to do, and he cautioned her to stay away from the more harmful substances in her lab. This she already knew, but humoured her doctor on this. _Besides,_ he said. _The harmful things are what interns are for._

"The things I'm doing for you, Baby." She said to her still flat stomach. This was going to be a very long forty weeks.


End file.
